Chained Flesh
by Zombie3002
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is shot and his parents killed but the bullet changed him as his quirk manifested making him a monster to most people and led him down a dark path that seems to be getting darker but what choices will are tormented Hero make on his path Gore/Swearing/Vigilante Izuku/Hero killer Izuku/damaged Izuku/OP Izuku but with quite a few weaknesses and backlashes from his quirk
1. Flesh of chains (origin)

New to writing fanfics criticisms excepted just don't be too harsh please.

**Chained Flesh **

Izuku midoriya was a normal kid who loved heroes he lived a happy life until he turned four.

Izuku was with his mother and father they went shopping everything was fine till it had gotten dark without them noticing there were no heroes as most would only work in the day when they had the public's attention. Suddenly on their way back home the midoriya's heard rushed footsteps and suddenly a mugger shot both parents and then their child and preceded to run past as a pro hero gave chase.

Inko and Hisashi midoriya where dead, but under the traumatic pressure of being shot Izuku's quirk appeared and he lost all felling the only thing he felt was cold. He thought 'guess this must be death' **unfortunately **he was mistaken. He realised this when he opened his eyes after a minute of nothing to find his arms looking like a series of intertwined chains. He ran from the bodies in a state of shock anyone who saw him looked at him in disgust, he didn't understand why, until he came across a mirror in a shop window and saw a horrific sight. He saw his body completely replaced by chains, in a rush to see the existent of his quirks effects he try pulling of his shirt, but the simple thought caused a spiked chain to slice though the shirt from the inside and the spike chain then tuned bake to a normal chain and disappeared behind the others that seemed to make up his entire body.

He then noticed the organs that seemed to be pierced and wrapped in chains; he could see his heart beating his lungs expanding and retracting but despite the organs being pierced there was not a drop of blood or anything liquid. He then realised that although he felt like busting in to tears this body would not let him. This brought his attention to his face, a mess of dark green highlighted black chains, eyes that seemed to just be twirling balls of small chains the colours unchanged and the rest of his face made of the dark grey chains that compose the rest of his body his organs the only exception, god only knows what his brain looks like under the mess of metal like chains.

**10 Years Later**

Izuku later discovered that his chains are made out of a metal that lacks magnetism of any kind, but is incredibly strong and dense making it a sort of super metal. He can also extend and expand the chains from his body able lengthen his arm to 25 yards without taking chain from the rest of his body. He can also change his chains between spiked and normal and can fire chains with the same 25 yard reach as his arms from his back and chest bur he can only control 4 at a time. His best ability by far though is that his chains can conduct any form or energy and with the exception of heat he has no limit to how much energy he can take on. All energy he conducts can be used to deliver devastating counters carrying the added force izuku puts onto the force he is conducting.

He now lives in an orphanage and goes out every night as a vigilante, using bandages to cover his appearance and protect those heroes ignore in the night due to the lack of media presence. He has gained a massive media following due to his harsh treatment of villains and criminals, maiming them all in some way removing a tongue, a few fingers, a hand, a limb and then using a blowtorch he salvaged from Dagobah municipal beach park to sear the wounds closed. Everyone was following the story of the chained reaper and his twisted version of justice. In truth izuku maimed his victims so they would know not to repeat the act as he found out the man who killed his parents was a repeat offender who prison failed to change.

_Unfortunately this attention would lead to a group of pros search for are chained reaper..._

**Do not expect regular uploads as i have no schedule but I will upload when I can.**


	2. An unexpected encounter

**SpiritsOfRhythm hope this helps you visualise Izuku's appearance and I fixed the grammar mistake thank you for the support :)**

Izuku's arms are made up of 8 chains 5 that flow down to become his fingers and 3 that wrap around the arms up to the palm his legs are the same with the 3 chains the work as wrapping stopping after they make up the sole of his feet. His hair is like a mess of tangled small chains that are black with a dark green highlight on the end. His eyes are made of circular rings of miniscule chains almost unnoticeable unless you are really looking, with his retina being made of to thicker chains that seem to glow green and empty pupils just holes that lead into a pure pitch black. He lacks teeth and instead has to white chains that appear jagged and sharp, the rest of his face and neck appear as a symmetrical mess of chains. His body is similar to his head and neck with the exception of his chest and spine which is one big chain with several small spikes which he conceals with a large amount of padded bandages. His chest is open with thick chains that work like a rib cage and chest plate, his organs appear to hang from and be pierced by a series of small chains which all connect to his heart and appear to run from his heart to up his neck.

Izuku's vigilante outfit is his red trainers, black loss jeans, bandaging round his entire top half with dark green leather strapped goggles and a dark green zip up hoodie. As a vigilante he shoots chains from his wrist only to make it appear as if he is controlling the chains.

Izuku lacks a sense of smell and touch and has limited taste, only tasting very spicy or sugar things, but this means his sense of hearing and eyesight are enhanced by a large amount making it easy for him to keep ahead in a fight.

**Chapter 2**

Izuku was saw as a freak and most ignored him or weir to freaked out by how he looks to approach him or even talk about him as most feared him some sort of villain in the making, but his alter ego was the talk of the town, reaper this reaper that most wondered what sort of event could create a lunatic obsessed with justice and making sure the criminals paid for their sins. He had started his alter egos vigilante carrier at age 12 and it was a blast he would leave a letter about justice and some information about villain and criminal activity at a scene of his '_justice_' every month or so and with videos of his combat going viral he became well known in Japan through the media. Some heroes had even said they would love a sidekick who could move and fight like the reaper. Soon he was seeing reaper merchandise and he loved the thrill of his vigilante life to much to ever give it up. It work as a substitute to the life he could have had with his deceased family who always loved him, it was his only escape from his horrible life and the fact metal doesn't need nutrients helped a lot along with the fact he only needed to sleep for 4 hours as metal doesn't get tired but his brain and other remaining organs did so he was content with the limited time he spent as a vigilante.

**One Eventful Night**

Everything was going great he had just taken down a drug ring and was heading home until he heard muscular's hunting laugh and his smile widened. He and muscular had faced off 6 times muscular excepted he could not beat the reaper's energy conduction and decided when he faced him he would just bolt it, which was annoying as he could not beat muscular in a straight up speed contest, but muscular always gave him a friendly fun fight and the two psychos chatted like old friends and it brightened up izuku's day. As he tried to land a sneak attack on muscular swinging round the corner into the alley on one of his chains he saw no sight of muscular only a stereo on the ground. Izuku barley managed to say "fuc..." as 6 pro heroes jumped down from the rooftops. Being faced with; all might, endeavour, hawks, eraserhead, Best jeanist and mirko his smile widened when eraser tried to use his quirk on him only to see chains wrap round endeavour smashing him into a wall. Eraser is in shock until he realises he must be made of the chains or at least have them as some sort of extension of his body he immediately shouts "He's a mutant type, the chains are him!" this earns him the reapers attention. The reaper jumps up avoiding all might's fist and latching his chains around one of hawks wings pulling him down and straight into eraser. Best jeanist manages to catch sight of the reaper while he's airborne and out of the shadows and takes control of his cloths fabric. As he's falling izuku takes a direct from all might who immediately screams as loud as possible "**TEXAS SMAAASH**!" izuku smashes into a transformer and suddenly all the building and straight lights disappear. The last thing all might sees and feels before falling to the ground in intense pain is a massive amount of electricity hit him in the form of a yellow arc accompanied with a first to the crouch carrying the same force as his Texas smash. But in his blind rage izuku loses sight of eraser and endeavour, until he fells a fabric rap around him, he instantly tries to cut through only to find himself sawing through the metal weave of erasers scarf for 3 seconds. When gets through the scarf, he finds all but his left eye covered by a large hand only to feel a slight tickle and lock gaze with a enraged endeavour. A second later he is lunch with the full force of endeavours quirk into a fire hydrant. Luckily he only feels a slight pinch at the heat and as he gets up fails to notice the damaged fire hydrant about to go off. Now in the open street he street he shouts "NOW YOU FUCKEED U..." unfortunately as he was getting of the fire hydrant the hole he was blocking up sprayed out a large amount of freezing pressurized water. Weakened metals wrapped cooling causes izukus joints to harden and stick together, temporarily disabling izuku.

The media arrived just as izuku is being rolled into an armoured swat van, all might and hawks were being transported into ambulances one of which (I don't think it needs to be said who) was intensely covering his crouch still recovering from the intense wave of pain.

Endeavour was approached for questioning by the media, a news woman thrust a microphone in his face immediately asking questions "Endeavour how did all might get injured by the reaper?"

"All might used a Texas smash on the reaper sending him into a transformer, from what I could tell he was able to conduct both the electricity and the kinetic force of the punch using the electricity to stun all might and then deliver his blow. He then got bound by eraser head but was able to free himself in around 3 seconds by sawing through the metallic fabric of eraserheads scarf at which point I was able to get close enough to but all my power in one attack. If he had not struck that fire hydrant I do not think we would have been able to take him down given we didn't know his weaknesses. He on the other hand appeared to know are fighting styles and weaknesses, take for example mirko couldn't even approach due to the speed and accuracy of his chain swings."

"Who's eraserhead?"

"An underground hero and the one who was able to figure out how to get the reapers attention, I will be answering no further questions." And so endeavour walked off with a smug smile knowing all might was useless in this situation.

**Do you think all might would hold a grudge because I would assume maybe a lack of trust? Let me know what you think while I work on the next chapter of our vigilantes' tale.**

**I hope to gradually make the chapters longer as I go on just so you know it won't always be small chapter though I cant make any promises, again I got no upload schedule so the next chapter could be tomorrow or next week, bye for now and thanks for the support and just for reading it means a lot.**


	3. A new path

**Chapter 3**

Izuku was both stiff, although he had the ability to use heat to contort or remould his chains so that would be over soon and exhausted. He would never admit it but conducting that much kinetic energy takes its toll and he was starting to get sick of being so slow, yes he could just keep on dodging by contorting and extending his limbs but that played tricks with his senses. He was also incredibly sick of heroes and their bullshit, but his enhanced senses he catches an officer up front talking "...vigilante and his shit as if the hero killer stain and his true hero shit isn't enough to deal with" this was news to izuku who had no interest in the news. "True heroes, this could be an interesting development, better hunt down and have a little chat with this hero killer" thought izuku in his incapacitated state.

With this new wave of excitement izuku found just enough energy to heat up his damaged chains turning them a florescent orange and then reshaping them to their proper state. A second later four long chains ripped apart the swat van and izuku latched onto a building climbing away and to safety and towards a certain broker.

**1 Hour 27 Minutes later**

Giran after leaving the leagues bar went for a walk in an ally only to find a chain round his neck "chains what do you need this time my good friend?" asked a completely calm giran who knows 'The Chained Reaper' is smart enough to keep him around and use him for all he's worth before even considering maiming and turning him in.

"What you got on the hero killer? This stain guy seems skilled and fun from what little I could dig up on my way here" asked a half naked izuku.

Giran upon turning around screamed "JESUS FUCK! Is that what you really look like, Here I though you just shot chains out your whist but you're a real horror freak show huh?"

"Yea pretty freaky, how do you think I managed to leave all might looking like he Detroit smashed himself in the dick if I was made of flesh bone?"

"Chainmail and a big as flail. I just assumed you manipulated chains, guess I was wrong, and anyway from what my sources tell me about the hero killer's in central Tokyo, what you planning to do when you find him?"

"Might join him, but depends on what he considers a 'true' hero, if I don't like his reasons I just leave it at that, maybe ask him to teach me some of this skill he has."

"Good luck kid can't wait to talk to you again. Oh and before you go here." Giran hands him a card with an address and a time and day of the week." Go to that bar at the given time if you ever want to have a casual chat like we used to before you became this big shot vigilante."

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday"

"So you want to talk tomorrow and then every Thursday after that?"

"Yep"

"Sounds good see you there, Oh and have a nice night and stay safe giran."

"Ok see you tomorrow kid"

Izuku proceeded to swing and climb to his next destination central Tokyo and he may take the train cause at this point he is really tired.

**An ally in central Tokyo **

The train ride had been... awkward and he had to escape a police chase, but that was fine cause now he was face to face with the one and only hero killer, well more of a staring contest. "Your that vigilante that maims villains right, 'The Chained Reaper', what do you want?"

"your cool and I want to help out with your whole cleanse thing and if you're wondering why it's because having an attack used on you that would have vaporized most people is a real eye opener, like they didn't even know if I would have survived, I was still wearing a completely in tacked custom!"

"Wait they didn't know you were made of chains? That's fucked up!"

"Yea and all might punched me into a transformer who block went out then again he probably is used to fighting in the dark, daytime hero and all that"

"Well you're free to join me if you want but I don't exactly have a five star hotel"

"Anything beats a shitty orphanage, oh and do you training me in your whole hand and blade combat thing i don't like the idea of being completely quirk reliant just seems kind of lame"

"Sure got nothing better to do when the suns up also i gotta go meight someone tomorrow so i may be out for a while"

"Fine by me kid"

And so are troubled Hero continues on his path soon to be branded as something worse than a vigilante...

**Sorry if it's a bit short and thank you to everyone who's left a favourite and is following as well as the few who have left reviews it really means a lot.**


End file.
